


COPACABANA

by leirezs



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1910s, Alternate Universe - Artists, Artists, Brasil (Country), Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, France (Country), La Vie Boheme, M/M, muchasmetáforas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 16,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leirezs/pseuds/leirezs
Summary: sal de bañobrillo dorado en la piely un beso sincero en la boca
Relationships: Charlotte Pudding/Vinsmoke Sanji, Kuina/Luffy, Kuina/Roronoa Zoro, Perona/Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. ancestros

_Kuina,_

_Menudo enredo tengo, Kuina._

_Ojalá estuvieses aquí para ayudarme con esto que me está pasando, Kuina, porque te juro que quiero cogerme de la cabeza para separarla del cuello así, ¡catapum!, y quedarme tranquilo de una santa vez. Pero no puedo, esto que me está pasando ha bajado de mi cabeza a mi pecho y estómago como la solitaria, y ya no le puedo hacer nada. A veces la culebra me rodea, me aprieta, me sofoca, a veces muy fuerte, a veces no tan fuerte, pero siempre está ahí, incordiando. ¿Qué puedo hacer, Kuina?_

_Te pido consejo porque todavía no he logrado olvidarme de ti. Para que veas que es verdad lo de que te digo y que todavía no he logrado olvidarme de ti, yo, que siempre he tenido muy mala memoria, recuerdo que tú eras pequeñita, con el pelo púrpura oscuro y la piel clara por el frío, y que el día que nos conocimos, 18 de octubre de 1905, llevabas un caftán y un monedero pequeñito como suelen ser todos los monederos. Me hablaste enfrente de un cuadro, ahora mismo no recuerdo su nombre, pero sí recuerdo lo de dentro, esa mujer sentada en el sillón con un sombrero así, inmenso, que ocupaba casi toda la pared; tú te paraste enfrente, aguantando la respiración, y después de soltar todo el aire que llevabas dentro dijiste que algunos cuadros eran como bestias salvajes. Luego me miraste a la cara y dijiste: tu pelo es muy fauvista, ¿sabes? Y yo, que sigo sin saber lo que eso significa, en ese momento pensé que a lo mejor estabas un poco loca por estudiar Historia del Arte, porque todo el mundo dice que no sirve para nada y los artistas, pinten cuadros o no, están todos mal de la cabeza._

_Teníamos la misma edad. Yo era vago y trabajaba vigilando; tú, en cambio, eras una estudiante en prácticas y sabías muchas más cosas que yo. Casi todo el mundo sabe muchas más cosas que yo. Yo no entiendo nada; no entiendo las letras ni las ciencias ni los cuadros ni los mapas, con tantas líneas para arriba y para abajo, algunas gordas y otras finas, algunas azules y otras rojas como, qué sé yo, corrientes de fuego._

_Ya sé que lo nuestro fue un amor museal que duró un año nada más y que aunque tú ya no me soportes, casi podría decirse que desciendo de ti, como si tú fueras mi ancestro, y te necesito, te necesito porque eres lista y siempre sabes qué hay que hacer._

_Y yo tengo un gran enredo, Kuina._


	2. ascuas

Esa mañana, al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, en lugar de saludarla con su habitual «buenos días», Luffy le dice:

—La he encontrado en su buzón, antes de entrar. 

Luffy es su aprendiz; un chaval seis años más joven que ella, inquieto, parlanchín y cotilla, del barrio de Copacabana. Y está en ascuas.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué? —pregunta Kuina, y coge la carta.

Lee la dirección y el nombre de quien lo envía y entonces surge, en su interior dormido, un caleidoscopio de imágenes: Zoro en su uniforme de vigilante y el pequeño monedero; Zoro en su uniforme de vigilante y la mujer del sombrero gigante; Zoro en su uniforme de vigilante y Matisse, ese artista que decía que cuando ponía un verde en su cuadro no tenía por qué significar hierba, hierba verde como el pelo de Zoro.

Zoro en su uniforme de vigilante. 

Hacía tanto que no escuchaba ese nombre que, a pesar de recordar muchas cosas, Kuina se queda a palé y Luffy lo nota en su cara, que pasa de blanca a blancuzca.

—¿No va a abrirla?

—No —dice Kuina.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Eso a ti no te importa! Y ahora ponte a trabajar.

—Sí, _senhorita_ —dice Luffy, y como todas las mañanas, agarra su caballete con el lienzo seco del día anterior y sigue pintando, porque su sueño es convertirse en un gran artista como Vlaminck y Camoin.

Kuina se enciende un cigarro con hojas de tripa y capote, porque fumar vuelve interesante y melancólico a cualquiera, y observa a Luffy a través de la cortina de humo. Los elementos que componen su figura son fácilmente perceptibles: pelo negro, despeinado y luminoso, como barnizado; ojos de pozo, cicatriz al fondo; nariz pista de esquí, graciosa, y boca brillante, quizá un poco suelta.

—La carta es de un tal Zoro. Nunca he escuchado un nombre así. Zo-ro. Como Zorro. ¿Quién es? 

Qué niño tan entrometido.

—Te lo diría —lánguida, Kuina da otra calada y expulsa el humo con cuidado—, si me salieran las palabras. Pero ahora mismo no sé qué decir, así que te quedas sin saberlo.

Porque, ¿qué fue Zoro, al fin y al cabo? Zoro fue muchos colores y fue, al mismo tiempo, un color que no existía y que por eso tenía que ser pensado, soñado, imaginado. El año que estuvieron juntos pasó tan rápido que algunas noches en las que no podía dormir y su único consuelo era pensar en cosas del pasado, Kuina se preguntaba si de verdad había ocurrido todo aquello (la Exposición de Otoño de 1905, las guerras de pintura, la buhardilla con vistas a Montparnasse) o si solo había sido un sueño demasiado violento, demasiado puro, demasiado vivo.

¡Ay, el amor! Si algo podía jurar y perjurar es que, a sus veinticuatro no había vuelto a amar a alguien como en su día amó a Zoro. ¡Y ahora venía él tan tranquilo y le mandaba una carta como si estuviesen en la Era Victoriana! Eso pasó hace mucho y Francia queda ya muy lejos.


	3. bellota

Charlotte Pudding vive en un molino de color rojo.

Lleva unos tirabuzones marrón-bellota recogidos con pinzas y lacitos, y tiene un cuello de cisne blanco-amarillo. A sus dieciséis años ya fuma, bebe, se pinta los labios y flirtea igual que una mujer adulta, y también se acuesta con algunos hombres.

Mejor dicho: algunos hombres se acuestan con ella.

Todos los hombres que se acuestan con ella tienen mucho dinero. Entre todos hay uno que le gusta, que le gusta mucho.

Su nombre es Sanji Vinsmoke.

Como una mezcla de luces y sombras, Sanji (a quien hace mucho tiempo ha dejado de llamar monsieur Vinsmoke) tiene el pelo de oro y una perilla oscura que le hace cosquillas en la cara cada vez que la besa en ese cuarto lleno de velitas donde, lejos del mundanal ruido, ella se deja caer sobre una torre de cojines y abre las piernas para que él pueda abrazarla y empujarla así, suavemente, arrancándola escalofriantes suspiros y poniéndole los pelos de punta como si fuera un Sol de hielo.

Sin embargo, cada vez que terminan, el hombre se vuelve gris y parece triste, como si de repente se hubiese acordado de algo terrible, y la pobre Charlotte no sabe muy bien qué hacer, así que se limita a abrazarlo con sus brazos delgados y, con la barbilla apoyada en su áurea coronilla, le pregunta a ver si está bien.

—Sí —dice él, y luego—, es solo que...

Y ahí termina su conversación.

Pero esa noche, Sanji entra en la habitación arrebatado y desbocado y se la folla rápido, igual que a una muñeca de trapo, y nada más terminar rompe a llorar a sus pies, como un chiquillo. Charlotte sabe entonces que algo no va bien; Sanji siempre es bueno y mimoso con ella, no como el resto de hombres, esos guarros que parece que tienen prisa pues lo único que hacen es moverse un poco adelante, atrás, dejarle su líquido asqueroso dentro y salir como si nada.

Le pregunta, muy bajito:

—¿Estás bien, Sanji?

—Sí —dice él, y luego:—, es solo que... lo echo mucho de menos.

La niña gatea hasta llegar a él. Tiene un negro abismo entre sus pechos, que de tan pequeños, la diferencia entre ellos y una hoja en blanco es inapreciable. Porque todavía tiene dieciséis.

—¿A quién echas de menos, Sanji?

—A Marimo.

—¿Y quién es él? —pregunta ella dulcemente.

—Querrás decir quién era él, mi _boudin _—así la llama él: mi _boudin_; ''pelo de canela y piel de limón, como el pudín'', había dicho—, porque hace mucho que él y yo no nos vemos. Porque nosotros... bueno, fuimos novios durante un tiempo, ya sabes que te conté que una vez estuve saliendo con un hombre... cuánto... cinco. Cinco años, sí.

—Mon Dieu! Eso es mucho tiempo, ¿no?

Sanji asiente y sigue contando:

—Nos conocimos en el restaurante del Zeff_; _él era camarero, por eso no podíamos vernos mucho, porque yo siempre estaba encerrado en la cocina... y lo que había llegado a saber por Jessica, mi compañera de fogones y novia por aquel entonces, es que ese camarero, Marimo, tenía las manos grandes, fuertes y quemadas por el sol, con las palmas más claras y las uñas de color melocotón, y que a pesar de tener las manos tan anchas, era increíblemente hábil con las bandejas.

Una noche me quedé hasta tarde limpiando la cocina, porque aquella mañana había salido mi nombre en el sorteo. Dio la casualidad, mira tú por donde, de que él seguía ahí, limpiando las mesas y dejando las sillas encima, todo recogido. Yo salí un rato para fumar... y cuando pasé por su lado, disimuladamente, le miré las manos; Jessica tenía razón: eran morenas, y bastante bonitas. Como las tuyas, mi _boudin, _pero no como las mías.

El cocinero deja escapar un suspiro y se mira las manos.

—Charlamos. Era otoño y ya empezaba a hacer frío, así que supongo que hablamos sobre eso, sobre el frío que ya empezaba a hacer. Recuerdo que al principio el tipo me pareció un arroyo seco. O yo le había caído mal o no le gustaba hablar con nadie. Le ofrecí un cigarro y me dijo: no; le dije que ya hacía frío y eso era una gran _un drame _para los fumadores como yo, porque si queríamos fumar debíamos salir fuera y entonces nos congelábamos, y él solo dijo: ah. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona no me habría molestado tanto, pero tratándose de él, que ya me estaba empezando a gustar...

—Fue amor a primera vista —asegura Charlotte.

—Después de aquello le mandé a la mierda. Fue él quien me volvió a hablar.

—Qué romántico.

—No creas, mi _boudin_ —dice Sanji con la vista clavada en sus manos, llenas de padrastros, ángulos y huesos; las manos que tendría un náufrago—. No creas. Lo cierto es que lo nuestro, con el tiempo, se volvió muy miserable.


	4. el cuerno de la abundancia

_ Kuina, _

_ Un año después de lo nuestro, cuando yo ya me notaba de nuevo con el coraje suficiente para volver a estar con alguien, conocí a un cocinero. Tú ya sabes que antes de ser vigilante trabajé de muchas cosas: limpiando, recogiendo leche, haciendo recados, en el taller de mi tío… pues después de ser vigilante también encontré otro trabajo, como camarero, en un restaurante al que tú y yo nunca podríamos haber ido a cenar porque era para gente muy rica. El cocinero del que te hablo era el hijo del jefe de cocina. El jefe de cocina se llamaba Zeff. Llevaba una pata de palo igual que los piratas y se había hecho un trenzado japonés en la barba, que era de color amarillo igual que el pelo del cocinero. _

_ El cocinero llevaba un flequillo torcido como si hubiese soplando el viento y el pelo se le hubiese puesto encima de un ojo, ¿sabes o no? y al principio a mí me pareció muy desagradable, tan flaco y tan rubio y tan afeminado. Los días que le tocaba quedarse limpiando los fogones salía por la parte trasera, se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en unas cajas vacías y fumaba sin parar. Siempre se quejaba del frío que hacía: que si el viento le dolía en la cara, que si casi no podía mover las manos… hasta que un día le pedí que por favor se callara de una maldita vez, que me estaba dando dolor de cabeza. _

_ Andaba todo el rato preocupado de cómo llevaba el pelo y una vez me fijé en sus uñas, cortadas, limadas y abrillantadas como las de una dama. Creo que era metrosexual. Se llevaba al trabajo libros de poesía para leer en los descansos, el muy sabiondo, y a veces me leía versos que le gustaban especialmente para que yo _ “ _ ampliase mi limitado vocabulario’’ _

_ —Escucha esto, Marimo —me decía, y empezaba a recitarme un montón de mierda que yo no sabía descifrar—. _ _“Sola, sobre el horizonte azul vibrante de incandescencia, la antigua esfinge se alarga, enorme y femenina. Diez mil años han continuado; fiel a su destino, su labio a esquinas apretujadas guarda el enigma inmenso.”_ _ ¿No son bonitas las mujeres en la poesía? _

_ —Y yo qué sé. _

_ Se emocionaba con cursilerías y se tomaba las cosas de una forma muy delicada. Todo le parecía romántico, todo le parecía bonito, igual que a ti. _

_ Pasamos nuestras primeras fiestas en el restaurante, él fumando y yo recogiendo las sillas mientras el resto de parejas y familias paseaban de la mano por las calles heladas, parándose enfrente de los escaparates de las tiendas, señalando con el dedo los adornos de Navidad. ¡Mira que estrellas! ¡Mira que angelito! _

_ Y en Nochebuena, que también nos tocó trabajar, me regaló algo: cuatro versos de ocho sílabas que hablaban de mi pelo y decían así: _

crece sobre su cabeza

con las lluvias reverdece

musgo brillante y verde 

llega con la primavera

_ —Algún día publicaré un libro de poemas, y serán todos sobre tu pelo —dijo. Creo que por aquel entonces ya estábamos los dos bastante atolondrados. _


	5. veneno

Para la hora del almuerzo Luffy se marcha a su casa y Kuina se queda por fin sola; entonces, desesperada perdida, no tarda ni un minuto en destrozar el sobre y leer lo de su interior. Lo lee una vez, dos veces, tres veces, pero Zoro escribe de una manera tan descuidada que no entiende nada y le entran ganas de llorar. 

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que regrese su aprendiz, prepara café y éste le queda muy negro. Nunca falla: cada vez que algo le preocupa, el café le queda negro como el sobaco de un grillo y por mucha leche y azúcar que le eche, no lo puede ni probar. 

—¿Lo quieres? Es oscuro —le ofrece a Luffy, que dibuja castillos en el aire como abstraído. 

—No, muchas gracias,  _ senhorita _ —dice él, y la mira contento—. ¿Ya le salen las palabras?

—¿Cómo dices? 

—Sobre Zoro. ¿Ya leyó la carta? 

—Sí, sí… —Kuina le da golpes al aire, evasiva— Una tontería de nada.

—Y Zoro... —empieza Luffy. 

—Era mi novio —dice Kuina—. Mi antiguo novio. Él y yo solo estuvimos juntos un año… hace ya mucho tiempo. 

Luffy la mira con sus ojos oscuros y atentos, por lo que Kuina se toma la licencia de contar la historia de amor que nunca tuvo oportunidad de narrar a nadie.

—Coincidimos una vez en una exposición y a partir de ahí pasó todo lo demás: nos enamoramos, nos fuimos de casa y alquilamos una habitación en Montparnasse, que estaba justo debajo de una imprenta. Él se iba a trabajar y yo me quedaba en el piso dibujando cuadros de amplios campos de color, muy fauvistas. ¿No sabes lo que es eso? —Luffy niega con la cabeza— Es cuando solo se usan pigmentos puros, sin mezclas ni ñoñeces. No lo intentes.

Como iba diciendo, yo me pasaba el día entero pintando hasta que llegaba Zoro, allá sobre las doce; entonces bajábamos los dos juntos a un restaurante al que solían ir muchos artistas y músicos y poetas exiliados y mujeres que no llevaban corsés ni enaguas, y después de cenar tomábamos absenta y bailábamos por horas, igual que las muchachas del Moulin Rouge. Yo vestía abrigos de ganchillo irlandés, batas orientales y vestidos de seda  _ charmeuse _ , blancos con puntitos bordados en negros, negros con puntitos bordados en blanco, y Zoro, que siempre acostumbraba a vestir camisa blanca y pantalones negros, empezó a llevar chalecos con estampado de flores. ¡Qué guapo estaba! 

Tiene lágrimas en los ojos, porque sabe lo que viene a continuación: 

—Pero con el tiempo, yo me convertí en un veneno para él y él, a su tiempo, en un veneno para mí: nos consumimos lentamente, mutuamente, hasta que terminamos hartos el uno del otro en aquel desván en el que solo cabía un colchón lleno de chinches. La peste a tinta me mareaba. Siempre hacíamos lo mismo. En la nave de arriba, las máquinas de imprimir hacían un ruido del demonio y no nos dejaban dormir. Zoro me reñía por gastar mucho dinero en tubos de óleo y luego no vender ningún cuadro. Tenía razón: nos estábamos quedando sin dinero. 

Una tarde, mientras Zoro trabajaba, mi padre descubrió donde me alojaba. Tuvo que sacarme de allí a rastras, porque yo grité y lloré como una loca. Qué mal, creerá que le he abandonado, pensaba, a sabiendas de lo que ocurriría a continuación: mi padre no me dejaría volver allí con Zoro y el resto de creadores. Y resulta que sí, así fue. 

No volví a verlos nunca más. 


	6. sufragette

_ Mi amado Sanji,  _

_ Hoy no pasaré por el cuartito. _

_ Las sufragistas y yo hemos quedado para charlar y dibujar pancartas para la protesta. Me he dado cuenta de que, a pesar de mi trabajo, sigo siendo independiente y puedo hacer y opinar lo que a mí me de la gana, y yo quiero que nosotras, las mujeres, podamos votar, aunque a mí todavía me falten dos años para cumplir los dieciocho.  _

_ Si Big Mom pregunta, no le digas donde ando. ¡Esa gorda me colgaría si se entera! Dile que me he ido a comprar lazos para el pelo, y que llegaré tarde. _

_ Quema esta nota si es que ya la has leído, y recuerda: Francaise Dot Voter! _

Desanimado, Sanji suspira y enciende una cerilla para quemar la nota. Sin embargo, aunque esa noche no se vayan a acostar, le deja a Pudding dos monedas de cincuenta centimes bajo la almohada, una por aguantar sus penas y otra para que se compre chucherías.

Le viene a la cabeza, de repente, la plácida imagen de la jovencita con sus tirabuzones castaños y su diadema forrada en cinta roja, con un floreciente rosetón, y sonríe.

Podría casarse con ella, si quisiera; le sería más sencillo casarse con una menor que con un hombre, fíjate tú. Muchas veces había pensando en ello: de haber seguido juntos, ¿se habrían casado Marimo y él? ¿Y la boda, cómo habría sido la boda? ¿Habrían ido los dos con traje? ¿Los dos de negro? ¿Los dos de blanco? ¿Uno de negro y otro de blanco? 

Si se hubiesen casado, Marimo habría llevado unos pantalones blanquísimos, rectos, dejando sus tobillos maltrechos al descubierto, y una chaqueta cruzada, de marfil, con una flor en el pecho. 

Si pensaba en algo del pasado, fuera malo o fuera bueno, Sanji lo echaba de menos. Lo mismo le ocurría con cosas que nunca habían pasado: nunca se había casado con Marimo y nunca había bailado con él, pero le sacudía la nostalgia al pensar que no se habían casado ni habían bailando una sola vez, porque la obligación de un caballero era sacar a bailar a una dama, no a otro caballero; porque dos jóvenes galanes sí podían ir juntos a la plaza para buscar una chica con quien bailar, pero no a bailar los dos juntos a la plaza.

De todas formas, cuando se lo pidió, Marimo no le concedió un baile.

Era un imbécil, siempre balbuciendo, rascándose la nuca, tardo y vacilante. Se pensaba que las vacas rojas de España eran rojas de verdad y no sabía dónde estaba ni el Norte ni el Sur ni el Este ni el Oeste. No había terminado los estudios. Partía las nueces con la palma, de un golpe seco. Llevaba tres pendientes de maleante en una oreja, de oro falso, de muy mal gusto. Y aún así, poco antes de que terminara el año, una noche en la que estaban recogiendo las mesas, les llegó una música del piso de arriba y Sanji le preguntó:

—¿No te apetece bailar?

—¿Qué?

—Con esta música me entran ganas de bailar con alguien. A veces Jessica y yo bailamos. 

—Yo no bailo —dijo Zoro. 

—Te enseñaré.

El rubio le agarró de las manos, esas manos de honda delicadeza, manos como las de las mujeres que, mientras cantaban jotas y romances, desbriznaban y le quitaban los estambres a las flores de azafrán. 

—Tú eres la chica —le dijo Zoro, tan pendiente siempre de su masculinidad. 

Y entonces, uno enfrente del otro, cara a cara, codo con codo, empezaron a bailar.

En el piso de arriba sonaba la canción:  _ I'm forever blowing bubbles, pretty bubbles in the air…  _

—No puedo hacer esto.

Zoro se apartó medio turbado. Por aquel entonces tenía diecinueve y Sanji, veintiuno. Los dos eran jóvenes y galanes.

Y estaban enamorados. 


	7. fútbol

_ Kuina, _

_ La última noche del año mucha gente vino a cenar al restaurante, por lo que el cocinero y yo tuvimos que celebrar Nochevieja con nuestras familias cuando ya se hubo terminado el año. A mí todo eso de las celebraciones y la familia me daba un poco igual, así que no me importó quedarme con el cocinerucho cerrando. Yo, como un día normal, me puse a recoger las sillas y él a fregar los platos.  _

_ Solía escuchar partidos de fútbol en la radio cuando fregaba los platos y también se arremangaba la camisa hasta los codos para que no se le mojara. Así se le veían las muñecas, que de lo finas que eran daban un poco de repelús, porque sobresalían y daba la sensación de que iban a salirsele y sus manos se quedarían así, flojas y colgantes. _

_ Cuando terminó de fregar los platos se secó las manos en los pantalones y salió a echarse un piti, de nuevo con sus quejas, sus cigarrillos y sus recitales. Su humo de tabaco. Su tos de fumador. Desde el día que le conocí tuve la sensación de que ese cocinero, con cada paso que daba, quería arrancarse el corazón y extirparse los pulmones. _

_ Quería hablar con él para asegurarme de que las cosas seguían bien entre nosotros, porque unos días atrás le empujé por haber intentado bailar conmigo a pesar de que yo le hubiese dicho que no bailaba, porque no podía imaginarme haciéndolo con otra persona que no fueras tú vestida de lunares, y creo que lo entendió mal. _

_ Así que le seguí fuera. Le dije que, en mi opinión, no debería fumar tanto, porque quedaba feo y encima era malo para la salud, y él me respondió, cabreado, que no podía hablar de salud si me negaba a tomar la pulpa del zumo. Le dije que el zumo me sabía mejor sin pulpa y él, dale que te pego, que la pulpa era la parte más importante de la fruta; que el valor nutricional estaba en la fibra; que era una creencia en la que él sí creía, como en Nuestra Señora de Lourdes, y que yo merecía ser sondado y no disfrutar de ningún sólido por el resto de mi vida. _

_ —No lo pienso discutir más —sentenció, y lanzó la colilla lejos.  _

_ Y yo, sin darme cuenta, le busqué la boca; no en el sentido de provocarlo otra vez para seguir discutiendo, sino que le busqué la boca en serio, para besarlo. Le cogí del cuello de la camisa, tiré de ella y le planté un beso en la boca; era el primer día del año y me apeteció hacerlo. Luego él me besó a mí. Eso me gustó.  _

_ Tenía ojos de muñeca, lánguidos, con las pestañas blancas, y sus manos, que las había puesto en mi cara, esa textura rara que se te queda después de lavarlas con jabón. Manos como estrellas de mar, azules, bien cuidadas, guardadas sólo para cocinar. Por eso se hacía la manicura y no partía las nueces con el puño, sino que metía un cuchillo por el canto y giraba, para que no se le pusieran feas. _

_ Ya ves, nuestro primer beso, y se lo di yo.  _

_ En todo momento fui el más valiente de los dos. _


	8. vendimia

Durante la larga caminata de vuelta a casa, Luffy le da vueltas a las palabras de su maestra.

—Sé que todo suena fatídico, pero en nuestra relación también hubo cosas buenas; cosas tan buenas que, desde que me quedé sin ellas, no volví a ser la misma. Seguí estudiando. Me apunté a teatro. Aprendí a entretenerme. Pero digamos que mi vida estaba en un estado letárgico. 

Se imagina a Kuina y ese tal Zoro con apenas dieciocho años (la edad que tiene él ahora) viviendo por su cuenta sin la necesidad de ser calandrios no ladrones; sólo artistas. A él también le gustaría ser artista, a pesar de que Ace diga que si se hace artista terminará viviendo debajo de un puente.

—Pintando no ganas nada —dice, y empieza con la perorata de siempre—. Te pasas tu existencia expresando con pegotes tus sentimientos, ¿y para qué? Para que nadie te comprenda, para que nadie quiera comprar tus cuadros porque para ver un paisaje de colores es más fácil agarrar un coche y conducir a Quintalapaya.

Ace es problemático. No se lleva bien con el  _ avô _ y anda de aquí para allá armando jarana y preocupando a todos.

Luffy suspira; su hermano no es para nada sensible. 

—Puede que el arte no nos diese dinero, pero nos volvía capaz de emocionarnos ante la belleza del otro —había dicho Kuina—. Aunque a veces me sentía atrapada en aquella habitación, cuando Zoro llegaba del trabajo mi estado de ánimo mejoraba. Algunas veces nos acostábamos; otras, simplemente nos quedábamos tumbados uno al lado del otro, en ropa interior. Esos momentos eran muy valiosos para mí. Disculpa: me estoy poniendo empalagosa.

—No pasa nada —dijo Luffy; le gustaba la manera en la que ella hablaba.

—Yo quería quedarme allí para siempre, acariciándole la cabeza, esmeralda por el día y verdinegra por la noche, pero siempre frondosa, joven; quería permanecer tumbada a su lado antes de que el calor estropease el fruto de nuestro trabajo y la lluvia nos desdorase la piel. Zoro tenía un genio suave, la piel brillante, exactamente como los cuadros de Klimt, y una gentileza airosa cuando, una vez ya estábamos con ese puntillo, ya sabes, con el que te entran ganas de bailar pero sigues manteniendo el equilibrio, hacía una reverencia, pintándome como una virgen, y me llevaba de la mano hasta el centro del salón. Las noches que salíamos a bailar éramos como presos puestos en libertad.

Luffy se imagina los dedos de su maestra acariciando con cadencia, como quien amansa a una fiera, el cabello de Zoro, que según ella tenía el color propio de las plantas en su lozanía. 

Y allí, en Copacabana, frente a la orilla del mar, cae en la cuenta de que él también quiere que Kuina le acaricie la cabeza.

Porque por las mañanas, aún sabiendo que ese día Ace y el abuelo también discutirán y que seguirá sin haber nada para desayunar, Luffy hace un esfuerzo titánico por levantarse de la cama y vestirse, todo con tal de verla.


	9. túnicas

—¿Qué te pasa, mi  _ boudin _ ? Pareces preocupada. 

Seriecita, Pudding se peina con los dedos cada vez que se quita una horquilla. Después de hacerlo con Sanji siempre acaba con pelos de loca.

—Venga, no te hagas la interesante —protesta el rubio—. Se supone que aquí nos contamos las cosas.

Lánguida frente al espejo de su tocador, Pudding suelta un suspiro.

—¿Sabes esa chica del molino, Lola? —Sanji no sabe quién es, así que ella insiste—: Alta y grandota, con un par de macizas cuerdas por trenzas.

—Ah, sí, ¿qué pasa con ella? 

—Tenía un protector. Un príncipe. La mimaba, la compraba dulces, la sacaba por ahí; de hecho, si mal no recuerdo, creo que estaban a punto de casarse. Pero entonces ella lo dejó, porque decía que eso no era amor verdadero —la joven se quita otra horquilla y la guarda en su neceser. Sanji toma cuenta de que le tiemblan la manos—. Esta mañana la han encontrado. En la puerta de entrada, con un corte en el cuello. Oh, Sanji —rompe a llorar y se cubre el rostro con las palmas— ¿Cómo puede haber gente tan mala? Si tú dejas de venir... si tú dejas de venir tendría que irme con otro hombre, y ese hombre podría hacerme algo terrible. Tú nunca me harías daño, ¿verdad? Tú nunca me dejarías.

—¡Niña mía! 

El hombre extiende los brazos y Pudding, llorosa y temblorosa, vuela a sus brazos cual pajarillo al calor de su nido. 

—Ea, ea... —el rubio la calma y le da un beso en la frente, tierno y pequeño como una chispa de chocolate. Las lágrimas de ella son dulces como agua de regaliz— ¿Pues cómo iba a hacerte yo daño, con lo que me has ayudado?

—En este mundo nunca se sabe…

—Conmigo puedes estar tranquila. Yo seré tu príncipe si quieres, y te compraré almendras garrapiñadas y mermeladas y frutas guisadas y todo el jarabe dorado que tú quieras.

—¿Y a bailes de máscaras? ¿Me llevarás a bailes de máscaras? —pregunta Pudding.

—¡Claro! No sé si te conté, pero Marimo y yo fuimos en una ocasión a una fiesta de disfraces persa. La organizó un diseñador de moda en los jardines de su palacio; ¡tendrías que haberlo visto! Para entrar debíamos ir disfrazados. En la cola, una mujer vestida de  _ geisha _ se quejaba de que no la dejasen entrar. 

“Disculpe, señorita, usted lleva un vestido de noche. Esto es una fiesta de disfraces. Lamento decirle que no tiene permitido entrar” “¡Pero señor!, el rubio imita la voz de la mujer, aguda y cantarina, ¡mi vestido de noche está hecho de auténtica seda china!” “Señora”, insistió el vigilante, “no estamos en China, sino en Persia, y su disfraz no tiene cabida en este contexto”

Aquel palacio estaba forrado con tapices de arriba abajo —sigue contando Sanji—, así que aquellos que miraban desde fuera no podían ver nada de lo que ocurría dentro: melodías lejanas, espejos, sorbetes, acuarios, escamas y plumas... Marimo iba de sultán y yo, de alfarero. 

—Qué guapos —Pudding se los imagina.

—Y envuelta en una gandoura de seda azul, había una hermosa muchacha con un dedo levantado en el aire, el gesto tradicional de los narradores orientales. Los espectadores, tanto hombres como mujeres, la escuchaban en silencio como si fuese eso una mezquita, sentados en unos cojines multicolores reunidos y bordados. En la cumbre, ella: la Gran Nefertari Vivi.

—Ese nombre es de princesa —cavila Pudding— ¿Era una princesa?

—Creo que era una modelo iraní; tampoco me hagas mucho caso. Sin embargo, lo que más me llamó la atención de aquella fiesta fue la profetisa de pelo de fuego —cuenta Sanji—. Le eché a una moneda, me miró a los ojos y me dijo: “Antes de que termine esta fiesta, alguien te romperá el corazón”

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Que Marimo me engañó.

Silencio.

Pudding no se atreve a decir nada, porque Sanji se ve tan roto cuando dice:

—Que estábamos enamorados, mi  _ boudin _ ; que habíamos pasado mil y una noches juntos y va él y me hace eso.

Entonces así fue cómo terminó todo entre ellos, piensa la joven. Con lo enamorado que parecía ese tal Marimo…

Ella entierra las manos en su melaza y lo mima como a un niño.

—Ay, Sanji,  _ chéri _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la fiesta de disfraces está inspirada en la que hizo el diseñador de moda Paul Poiret en 1911, llamada las «Mil y dos noches», ofrecida por éste para presentar sus nuevas creaciones en el ambiente esplendoroso de un baile oriental.


	10. hojas

_Kuina,_

_La cosa no terminó ahí._

_Él nunca me quiso entender ni perdonar, pero puedo jurar, con la mano al corazón por mi tío Mihawk, que mi intención no fue, en ningún momento, hacerle daño al cocinerucho. _

_El palacio era gigantesco y yo ya había bebido mucho, así que me perdí por sus pasillos. Estaba solo, y tan ligera y etérea fue ella que ni siquiera sentí sus pasos. Me tapó los ojos con sus manos y preguntó: ¿quién soy? y yo no supe quién demonios era hasta que me quitó las manos de encima. Entonces la vi. La Sultane Bleue. “Sola, sobre el horizonte azul vibrante de incandescencia, la antigua esfinge se alarga, enorme y femenina...” ¿Recuerdas? _

_Parecía una princesa así vestida. Me agarró de la mano y tiró de mí. Mi cocinero debe de estar buscándome, le dije yo, pero ella siguió tirando de mí hasta que terminamos en cuartito pequeñito. Allí se quitó la ropa, luego me quitó la ropa a mí. Se me sentó encima y yo le quise decir que no quería hacerlo con ella, pero las palabras iban despacio por mi garganta como una pelota de miel. Me besó la boca igual que una concubina fantasmagórica, y el resto ya te lo puedes imaginar._

_Cuando por fin le encontré, recostado en un sillón, le conté sin tapujos lo que había pasado y le dije que lo sentía, pero que en esos momentos no estaba yo muy lúcido, y él me dijo, inmóvil: Hostia, Zoro. Era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre. Yo me acerqué a él para, no sé, tocarle o algo, pero se me escapó. No me toques, gruñó, apretando los dientes, ¡que no me toques te he dicho! _

_Salió del palacio sin recoger su chaqueta. Le cogí del brazo y tiré con fuerza. Él me empezó entonces a gritar que qué pena daba, que estaba como una regadera, que estaba más borracho que un soltero en una boda, pero que yo no estaba soltero, sino que estaba saliendo con alguien; precisamente con él; y que él, para poder estar conmigo, había tenido que dejar antes a su novia y a ver si no me daba vergüenza._

_Llevábamos dos años y medio con la tontería, disimulando en el trabajo y usando excusas para que nadie más se quedase cerrando el restaurante con nosotros. Yo intentaba que no se me notase lo mucho que me gustaba ese imbécil, pero una mañana en la que entró anudándose el pico rojo al cuello, me puse tan nervioso que se me cayó todo lo de la bandeja y creo que todos lo supieron. _

_A veces, desde la cocina, me miraba y bajaba la vista para luego volver a mirarme, o me soplaba un poco de aire caliente en el cuello cuando pasaba por mi lado, y a mí eso me causaba un picazón en el estómago terrible, así que más tarde, cuando por fin nos quedábamos los dos solos, tenía que correr a besarle; y de tan fuerte que le besaba, a él se le exaltaba la respiración; y entonces le apretaba la espalda contra una mesa, tirando las sillas que ya había recogido, y una vez llegados a ese punto no podíamos parar._

_Tengo que hablarte del pelo del cocinero. _

_Tenía el pelo de color ocre. Tú, que conoces todos los pigmentos del mundo, sabrás a lo que me refiero: el cocinero no tenía ni un solo mechón que no fuese calamocha. Cualquier tonto diría que su pelo era veraniego, brillante como el sol, pero en realidad su pelo era más de otoño, porque recordaba sus hojas, de un amarillo más sucio y más tristón. _

_Siempre me acuerdo de sus poemas y su pelo; a pesar de mi fallo._


	11. guerreras

—Oiga,  _ senhorita _ … 

—¿Si? —Kuina levanta la vista de la última carta, esa en la que Zoro cuenta cómo fue su primer beso con el cocinero. Tan bonito... 

Sin atreverse a mirarla, Luffy, escrutando su cuadro, una ventana abierta con vistas a la playa Princesita del Mar, pregunta: 

—¿Por qué no buscaste a Zoro?

—Oh, sí que lo hice —se lamenta su maestra—. Ciertamente, lo estuve buscando durante un año entero: volví unas cuantas veces a la buharda y las otras veces me las pasé recorriendo las calles de arriba abajo, una tras otra, preguntando a los artistas en los bares, las catacumbas y, por si acaso, el cementerio. Ni rastro de Zoro hasta que, por fin, unos viejos amigos suyos me chivaron que estaba viviendo con su tío en Fosses Saint Marcel. Así pues, fui allí al caer la noche. Llamé a la puerta y…

—¿Qué, qué?

—Me recibió su prima. Zoro me había hablado antes de ella: vestía un abrigo de noche rosa con una coronada grulla bordada en la espalda, y llevaba el cabello vino tinto en bucles como los dibujitos de  _ Le Monde élégant.  _ Portaba una escopeta. 

“Buenas noches. Me han dicho que Zoro Roronoa vive aquí.” dije amablemente. “¡Villana impertinente!”, me gritó ella entonces, apuntándome con el arma. “Por lo que eres tú la que rompió el corazón de mi querido primo, ¿no es así” y cargó la escopeta.

—¿Te disparó? —pregunta Luffy alarmado.

—¡Por Dios, no! Ella solo me miró airada y dijo: “Mi primo quedó tan destrozado por tu culpa que, si se pudiera morir por abandono, solo habría quedado de él su cuerpo desangelado. Te lo llevaste de mi lado volando por el cielo y de golpe lo soltaste, y ahora ha tenido que volver adonde mí arrastrándose, con el corazón molido. No tienes vergüenza.” Luego me cerró la puerta en las narices. Por mucho que lo intente, no consigo olvidarme de esas palabras. 

Fue tal el disgusto que Kuina se llevó después de aquello que cuando regresó a su casa le gritó a su padre hasta el punto de que éste se asustó, creyendo que su hija había perdido la cabeza por completo.

—¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! —aullaba la joven artista— Desde esa tarde, ya sabes tú a qué tarde me refiero, tan vacía me quedé, que vuelvo en contra de tus órdenes al sitio en el que un día fui verdaderamente feliz y ya no encuentro nada de eso. ¡Me privaste de mi libertad, de Zoro, y ahora pretendes privarme de mi profesión! ¡Pues no; ya no más! ¡Me voy de aquí! 

—Caramba —murmura Luffy.

—Estuve viajando ni sé la de cuántos días; paraba el barco en tierra y allí me bajaba yo, sin saber por cuánto tiempo me quedaría. Conocí muchos lugares, dormí en mil hogares diferentes con mil hombres diferentes, y alguna que otra mujer. Cuatro años después de ese día (¡ese terrible día!), aquí estoy. 

—Y yo me alegro de ello.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Kuina ni siquiera siente sus mejillas encarnadas. 

El chiquillo toma aire. 

—Que usted,  _ senhorita  _ Kuina —dice Luffy mirándola por primera vez en el día—, esté hoy aquí, conmigo, enseñándome a pintar, es un verdadero milagro. Me pone muy feliz.


	12. calabazas

—¡Estoy harta! 

Pudding se arranca el corsé y lo lanza contra el espejo, que se parte en mil pedazos. 

—¡Este horrible corsé extrujacolumnas y espachurracostillas! —grita.

Desde la cama, fumándose un cigarro, Sanji observa la rabieta de la jovencita. 

—¿En qué momento de mi vida pensé que era buena idea marcharme de casa y meterme en esto? ¿En qué momento me he convertido en una calabaza decorada cuyo único objetivo es distraer a la gente amablemente? ¡Agh! —Pudding se va quitando, con la rabia típica de la adolescencia, los diamantes de imitación, los volantes y las cintas; las medias, los guantes y los adornos de encaje— ¿En qué momento, Sanji, dime, en qué momento tengo que exagerar tanto mi apariencia para luego disculparme por ello? —se mira en el espejo partido; el pintalabios y el rímel desborronado sobre su piel de limón— Mírame, no soy más que una ramera de tres al cuarto. 

—Te he traído algo —le dice Sanji.

Sobre la cama hay un vestido largo de gasa roja, unos esbeltos guantes de satin, un brazalete de cristal austriaco con un filigrana de flores y unas deliciosas botitas de tacón bajo.

—Pero, ¿qué es todo esto? —jadea Pudding.

—Nos vamos al ballet.

—¡Al ballet! —exclama entonces ella, y suelta una carcajada de felicidad.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Ya entiendo, ya: que yo soy la favorita del harén y tú eres mi esclavo de oro, porque me invitas a ballets y me regalas joyas y vestidos. ¡Ay¡ ¡Mi príncipe, mi protector! —anuncia, y se lanza a sus brazos— ¿Y qué vamos a ver?

—_Scheherezade_. 

Él y Marimo fueron invitados a su estreno  hace ya un par de años, cuando todavía ninguno de los dos se había portado mal con el otro. El estreno resultó apoteósico. Les invitó Shakky, una dama que solía ir a cenar al restaurante y decía que ambos parecían ser "de esos jóvenes que profesan devoción por el arte". 

—Además, es una buena oportunidad —les dijo— . Dos jóvenes como vosotros, tan apuestos, seguro que llamáis la atención de las mujeres a la mínima, ¿no es verdad?

No supieron qué responder.

Durante la obra, fue Zoro, quien nunca supo cómo comportarse en la vida ni en espectáculos públicos, el que propuso que se marcharan de allí, porque se estaba aburriendo con un ostra.

—No podemos irnos en mitad de un acto —le dijo Sanji entredientes. 

—¿Seguro...?

Zoro acercó sus labios a la garganta del rubio.

—Aquí no. Marimo. Marimo, estáte quieto —a diferencia de la tensión sexual entre ellos, plenamente resuelta en un momento u otro, provocaciones como aquella solo causaban peleas y malentendidos—. Si me besas aquí, te mataré.

—Entonces vayámonos a otro sitio —masculló Zoro.

Salieron dados del brazo, sin mirar atrás. En los servicios se besaron largo y tendido; primero despacio, después rápido, hasta que finalmente Zoro le cogió del pelo, dorado y alborotado, apretó los puños y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Con la boca pegada a la suya, susurró:

—¿Me quieres? —el rubio soltó un gruñido; Zoro no supo qué significaba eso— Dilo, ¿me quieres? 

—Ya sabes tú que sí —escupió Sanji, y antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, Zoro agarró el dobladillo de su camisa y tiró hacia arriba. Inmediatamente sus labios volvieron a encontrarse; nuevos besos surgieron en nuevas rebanadas de piel igual que las ondas en la mar. 

Lo hicieron allí, como en muchos otros lugares, escondidos, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, pero siempre con mucho cariño y muchos suspiros de alivio; suspiros de alguien que lleva toda la vida en tensión.

Pasarse el día entero actuando, fingiendo que no se querían, era, cuanto menos, agotador.


	13. rastrillo

_Kuina,_

_Fui un verdadero imbécil al pensar que me había perdonado. No sabes lo equivocado que estaba. Un año después de la fiesta de disfraces persa, ese desgraciado me la devolvió; el mismo día del mismo mes, solo que un año más tarde, Sanji, que ese es el verdadero nombre del cocinero y el cual solo utilizo en situaciones de suma importancia como la que voy a narrarte a continuación, me fue infiel de vuelta por mi pecado mortal. _

_Nosotros seguíamos juntos. Con esto quiero decir que seguíamos viéndonos a secretas de nuestras familias y diciéndonos, muy de vez en cuando, cosas más o menos románticas; de hecho, una vez fuimos a ver La Revolución de Mayo (aburridísima, no entendí nada porque no tenía sonido) y como el cine estaba vacío, el cocinero se encogió por el frío contra mi pecho, y yo le pasé un brazo por encima de sus hombros, atléticos y marcados, y entonces me di cuenta de que quería hacer ese tipo de cosas por el resto de mi vida, aunque la películas escogidas fueran siempre un tostonazo._

_Cuando me enteré de lo que me había hecho quise abrirle en canal por traidor, por rencoroso y sobretodo por mentiroso; porque me juró por su padre, el jefe de cocina, que me perdonaba, y porque me hizo creer que me quería y que no me iba a hacer daño, porque en eso consiste en querer a alguien, ¿no crees? En hacer el menor daño posible y, por encima de todo, ser un perro fiel._

_—Oye, Marimo —la noche que me lo contó todo, yo estaba recogiendo las sillas y él enjuagando los platos—. Tengo que hablar contigo._

_Cerró el grifo, puso a secar un plato, me miró a la cara y me dijo:_

_—Ya que tú fuiste honesto conmigo cuando metiste la pata, te diré, en virtud de mi cargo como tu pareja oficial, siempre la verdad, y la verdad es que llevo varias semanas viéndome con una mujer de Saint-Ouen. Lo sé. Lo siento. Tienes derecho a estar enfadado conmigo._

_Fue como si me clavara un rastrillo en el pecho y lo arrastrase hacia abajo y me dejase roto en mil tiras. Maldije por dentro a Dios y al resto del mundo porque qué iba a hacer ahora con tantos recuerdos con ese idiota desperdigados por el aire si, desde el mismo momento en el que me lo soltó así, tan campante, yo me negaba a escuchar una palabra más. Triste y debilitado, incluso llegué a pensar, atenta a esto, Kuina, en abandonar el restaurante y volver al taller de mi tío para no tener que verlo nunca. _

_—¿No te enfadas? —preguntó. _

_—No, no —dije yo. No estaba cabreado; estaba dolido, simple y llanamente—. Es que... no me parece justo._

_—Tú me hiciste lo mismo —repuso él. _

_Pero lo cierto es que las cosas no funcionan así, Kuina; desde ese día, el cocinero y yo no nos quedamos en paz, sino que nos declaramos la guerra, una guerra larga y fría. Ni ojo por ojo ni diente por diente ni una mejilla ni la otra: aquello fue un error, su error, algo rematadamente injusto igual de injusto que tu abandono, que te fuiste sin despedirte ni dar explicaciones. _

_Sin embargo, yo nunca, jamás, te habría abandonado. _

_A veces creo que tengo cara de tonto._


	14. cisne

Mi Zoro,

Ya veo que no has cambiado nada.

Veo sigues igual de influenciable que siempre y que si tu querida prima te hubiese dicho que, en lugar de haberte abandonado, yo me había caído por unas escaleras y había muerto al instante, te lo habrías creído igualmente. Pero esto no funciona así. No sé quién te habrá chivado dónde vivo, pero ya te digo que me parece muy desconsiderado por tu parte que vengas a mí para hablarme de tus desamores y pedirme consejo tras haberme juzgado de esa manera, sin saber nada de nada.

Después de lo nuestro he sido incapaz de salir con un hombre que estuviera igualmente interesado en mí como yo en él. Con esto no quiero decir que sea culpa tuya que no me haya vuelto a enamorar; solamente es para que te des cuenta de lo mucho que en su día te quise.

Por lo que me cuentas, veo que el cocinero es de esos hombres guapos que tienen una larga fila de admiradores... y una larga serie de amantes. Yo creo deberías perdonarle. Yo quiero que lo perdones. 

Al fin y al cabo, los dos parecéis igual de estúpidos.

En fin. Si preguntas por mí, yo he estado viajando mucho. Estuve en Viena justo el año que Gustav Klimt pintó el retrato de Adele Bloch-Bauer II. Allí conocí a Cocodrilo, un mecenas con carillas de oro al que sin pensarlo dos veces me pegué como una lapa, y a dos artistas que estaban bajo su protección: un célebre (y viejo) violinista llamado Brook y Nico Robin, una bailarina rusa que andaba de gira por Europa. 

El tiempo que estuve viajando con ellos fue muy estimulante. Brook no tenía vergüenza ninguna a expresar sus emociones y lo demostraba con su música: si estaba feliz, el violín sonaba bonito, pero si estaba triste... las cuerdas desafinadas recordaban a cuando un conejo chilla fuerte (por si no sabes a que sonido me refiero, es muy desagradable). Iba a todos lados con su violín, cantando y bailando; si hubiese elegido otro instrumento como el trombón o el clarinete no lo habría sido querido de la misma manera.

Robin, por otro lado, parecía hablar mi idioma y me entendía a un nivel profundísimo. A parte de bailar, también leía mucho y de todo: novelas como _Le Fantôme de l'Opéra_ (siempre en su idioma original) y libros de ciencia, historia y poesía que tú nunca entenderías. 

Sabía latín y griego (gracias a ello podía leer las paredes, a pesar de que estuviesen dañadas por el sol, el viento y la lluvia) y también conocía los secretos del antiguo Egipto. Siempre aprendía algo nuevo gracias a ella; era como si, caída del cielo igual que la Virgen María, su simple presencia iluminase mis días como oro en polvo. 

Ya sabes que nunca he sido de hacer retratos, pero de tenerla tanto delante, me entraron ganas de dibujarla. A Cocodrilo le pareció buena idea; dijo que cuando terminase el cuadro lo pondría en su dormitorio, y que este quedaría perfecto junto a las paredes de arena, porque Robin parecía una esfinge, con la piel atigrada como la tuya, los ojos amables, pintados de verde mar, y ese porte faraónico, serio, paciente, tan típico en las bailarinas. 

Sin embargo, estaba muy enferma; enferma hasta el punto de que, cada vez que inspiraba o tosía, decía sentir una puñalada en el pecho. 

Una noche, en La Haya, se encontraba tan pero tan mal que Cocodrilo tuvo que llamar a un médico. Vino desde lejos, desde Canadá, jovencísimo y perdido (recuerdo bien nombre porque tenía una cadencia muy bonita: Tony Tony Chopper), y tras examinarla dijo, como si él tuviera la culpa de su enfermedad, que no se le podía hacer nada.

Así que nosotros la pusimos casablancas y el traje que usaba para hacer de cisne en sus actuaciones. Si pienso en Robin me la imagino igual que el día de su fallecimiento: intacta, limpita, con el pelo recogido en una corona de falsas plumas de nieve. Nos despedidos de ella mientras Brook tocaba el último compás de _Le Cygne_ muy suavemente, y entonces el hermoso pájaro perdió la lucha contra la muerte. Al principio me quedé en silencio. Luego lloré a mares. 

Caí en la cuenta de que la gente se moría, porque hasta ese día no se me había muerto ningún amigo o familiar, ¿sabes?, por lo que decidí no volver a encariñarme de nadie durante el tiempo que estuviese viajando.

Ahora que estoy en Brasil, bien instalada, he de confesar que he roto mi promesa y me he vuelto a encariñar; su nombre es Luffy. 

Es un chiquillo de sonrisa brillante que calza en su cabeza cual talismán un sombrero de paja y posee unos dedos amables que, ritualmente, sujetan el pincel y revuelven el agua manchada. Estoy empezando a aceptar sus tiernos galanteos y la verdad es que disfruto al verlo temblar de celos cada vez que le hablo de ti. ¿Crees que está bien que haga esto con un chico seis años más joven que yo?

Bueno, qué más da.

Nadie nos protege de las cosas malas del mundo, ni siquiera de cosas como ésta.

Zoro, Zoro, Zoro… Es posible que me esté enamorando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la escena y causa de muerte de Nico Robin está inspirada en la de la famosa bailarina de ballet Anna Pávlova


	15. topacio

El metro va lleno y todos los miran: Charlotte Pudding, que va comiendo un cucurucho de dulces, se pregunta por qué no puede hacer eso en más ocasiones: ir bien vestida, llevar joyas que podrían alimentarla durante todo un invierno o colgarse, segura, del brazo de un apuesto caballero. En el asiento de al lado, Sanji Vinsmoke, todavía mareado por el espectáculo, piensa en la infiel de Zobeida,  _ la Sultane Bleue _ , igual de hermosa que hace un año con sus pies descalzos y las transparencias que tanto escándalo causaron entre todo el público menos en Marimo, quien no reaccionó de ninguna manera pues ya estaba acostumbrado a ver modelos posar desnudas.

—¿Sabes,  _ boudin _ ? El año pasado, en febrero, el metro abrió este tramo por primera vez —comienza a contar Sanji, llamando la atención de la joven—. En el trabajo había discutido con Marimo, así que pensé en salir solo por la tarde, estrenar la línea y así aprovechar para ir al mercado. Me senté en el vagón del fondo, con un libro en las manos para evitar entablar conversación con nadie, y entonces apareció ella. “¡Hola, alfarero!”, me saludó, obligándome a levantar la vista de mi lectura. Me acordaba perfectamente de ella: era la profetisa de la fiesta de disfraces persa.

—¿La del pelo de fuego? —masculla Pudding, antes de llevarse una almendra garrapiñada a la boca.

—Esa, sí. Se llamaba Nami y trabajaba como ladrona, si es que robar puede considerarse un oficio. Le pregunté a dónde iba y ella respondió, contentísima, que iba al mercado a buscar tesoros y venderlos. “Conozco los trucos del regateo” dijo orgullosa, y abrió su bolsito descubriéndome lo de su interior.

Sanji reconoció rubíes y esmeraldas; pendientes de oro blanco y un anillo de topacio azul; un broche con una cruz y una pequeña espada con una docenas de diamantes. Un gran botín.

—¿De dónde has sacado todo eso? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Ah, lo he robado —respondió ella con naturalidad, volviendo a cerrar el bolsito, que tenía una lengüeta con un broche en forma de flor—. En casa tengo más cosas. Si quieres, te las puedo enseñar.

Nami vivía sola en un pequeño piso de Saint-Oue de una manera bastante modesta: dormía sobre una cama de sábanas adamascadas, desayunaba ligero y no volvía del trabajo hasta pasadas las doce. No obstante, todo lo que vestía o decoraba su vida era naranja: naranja era su pelo y su sonrisa; naranjas los campos geométricos de sus alfombras orientales y los candelabros de cristal tallado de su repisa; naranjas sus sábanas y cojines y los sellos de laca de las cartas que escribía. Los cuadros de su pared eran todos bodegones de naranjas y mandarinas. Guardaba todas sus alhajas en una caja redonda con dibujos de carpas koi, pintadas con esmalte naranja. Sus vestidos eran de seda de mandarina y los collares, de cornalina.

Sanji fue a visitarla varias veces hasta que, un tarde, después de una gran bronca con Zoro, decidió dar el paso y acostarse con ella. Creyó, en cierta manera, que Nami, una ladrona obsesionada con la naranja y su color, era una mujer por la que merecía la pena ser infiel. Ella, por lo menos, se tomaba la pulpa del zumo de naranja.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Pudding cuando Sanji termina su relato.

—¿Qué de que? 

—¿Engañaste a Zoro con una mujer a la que acababas de conocer solo para vengarte?—insiste Pudding, con los ojos muy abiertos— Perdona que te diga, Sanji, pero si hiciste eso, te diré que me parece un acto inmundo. 

—Lo sé, mi  _ boudin _ , yo...

Porque Zoro también era, a su modo, alguien realmente valioso. Estar con él era divertido, hacía todo lo mejor que podía, y eso era crucial a la hora de ser buena persona. Quizás era tarde para decirlo, pero Sanji de veras que lo quería.


	16. tradición

_ Kuina, _

_ Y así comenzó la guerra. _

_ Cuando me enteré de lo de Nami, pillé un cabreo de aquí te espero y, como es natural, me enfadé. Me enfadé y a partir de ese momento odié a Sanji, porque no sabía qué otra cosa podía hacer. _

_ Lo odié entero, de arriba abajo; lo odié a él y su ceja con forma de pámpano y al bigote rubio dibujado sobre sus labios y a sus ojos de plata falsa; odié el hecho de que sus manos y pómulos de cera no se derritiesen ante el calor de los fogones y que cada maldito día que pasase, él cocinando y yo sirviendo comida, amaneciera más tocapelotas, más cretino y más guapo. _

_ Puede que fuese por la rabia o el orgullo herido, pero un día en el que estaba especialmente impertinente cortejando a una cliente con sus recitales, terminé lanzándole una flor, y con flor no me refiero a un piropo, sino al jarrón con la flor blanca que había en el centro de una mesa. Se lo tiré para que se callara y estalló contra la pared en mil pedazos. _

_ —¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? —me gritó exaltado. _

_ —Me pasa que me tiene hasta los cojones, eso es lo que me pasa.  _

_ Me rechinaban los dientes, Kuina. No sé qué me pasaba, pero era incapaz de volver a como estábamos antes. _

_ Los compañeros se quedaron pasmados, porque claro, ellos no se sabían toda la historia (mejor dicho, no sabían nada) y Zeff nos echó una buena bronca; dijo que éramos peores que dos niños pequeños, y que a la próxima nos echaba a la calle, al uno y al otro. Si hubiese sabido lo feas que se pondrían las cosas de ahí en adelante me habría ido al garaje de mi tío a arreglar cadenas y engrasar piñones. _

_ Porque a la mañana siguiente del ataque de la flor, Sanji le prendió fuego a mi ropa.  _

_ Sí, sí, cómo lo lees: cogió de mi taquilla la ropa de cambio, la extendió sobre el fogón como si airease una sábana y luego encendió el fuego, todo eso mientras tarareaba alegremente lalaralarala.  _

_ Me entraron ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo como a una gallina clueca, pero no lo hice.  _

_ Me aguanté. Soporté su presencia y me limité a no perderlo de vista, suspirando por agarrar esas largas piernas, que siempre me parecieron labradas en mármol, con los tenaces músculos demasiado marcados y pegados al hueso hasta el punto de que daba miedo mirarlos. Cuando se me iba el santo al cielo y él me pillaba comiéndolo con los ojos, en vez de insultarme, sólo me miraba por encima del hombro y ponía carina de pena, como pensando: pobre tonto.  _

_ Y los momentos en los que nos quedábamos a solas ya no eran preciados: eran horribles. No sabía si quería meterle un puñetazo en la boca o cogerle del cuello de la camisa, hacer saltar toda la tapeta de botones y atacar su cuello directamente; no sabía si debía pedirle perdón por cualquier cosa del pasado o esperar a que él se disculpara ya ni sé por qué.  _

_ El caso es que nos odiabamos, y yo aún creo que, en realidad, lo único que queríamos era seguir adorándonos, igual que antes. _


	17. crisantemo

Esa mañana, Luffy se presenta en su casa con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, las manos escondidas detrás de la espalda.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —pregunta Kuina.

—Nada —Luffy carraspea y retrocede— No, no, nada.

—¡Mentira! —protesta ella— Déjame ver.

—Es una tontería, ¿vale? Antes de venir había pensado en... pero es que ahora me parece una tontería.

El chico descubre un lastimoso crisantemo azul, pocho y aplastado en su mano morena, y se arrepiente al instante.

Los había visto en una ventana, con esa forma tan graciosa, redonda y suave como el pompón de un gorrito, y había decidido, casi sin quererlo, que iba a llevarle uno a Kuina.

—Soy tonto —claudica Luffy—. No debería haber…

Sin embargo, Kuina lo toma entre sus dedos y lo sopla dulcemente; el polvillo blanco se le queda pegado en el pelo y las mejillas, dándole un aspecto ceniciento, pero sonríe.

—Gracias —dice. Es lo lógico. Dos personas de buena índole se dan las gracias y se disculpan cuando es necesario, y aunque ese crisantemo desdichado no sea una rosa del Desierto de Nevada ni esa flor del Himalaya que sólo crece cada no sé cuántos años, Kuina sabe valorar los detalles—. Lo pondré... aquí.

En un vaso de agua al lado del fregadero, junto a la pastilla de jabón de violetas que se compró en Toulouse durante un verano con su padre, para que cada vez que tenga que restregar los posos de café las tazas vea algo que automáticamente le recuerde a Luffy, nacido de un arbolito, con un corazón que podría ser de color rojo, naranja o amarillo.

—Listo —dice—. Enseguida se pondrá sano y volverá a su azul brillante.

—Eso espero.

—¿Has desayunado? —le pregunta Kuina— Pareces tener un hambre voraz —antes de que Luffy pueda mentir y decir que no, que no tiene hambre, ella anuncia:— Te prepararé unas tostadas. Unas tostadas, sí, pero no unas cualquiera.

Kuina tararea una canción mientras fríe las tostadas, y Luffy, sin saber si ayudarla o esperar sentado, se queda en el sitio, fijándose por primera vez en la cocina, en los baldosines con dibujos de frutas y la despensa llena de licores de sabores, y los armarios llenos de vasos y platos de peltre y botes con una pegatina y una palabra escrita: sal, miel, pimienta. 

Después mira a Kuina, enfundada en ese camisón de algodón amarillo con un bordado en el pecho y el pelo corto, hasta la barbilla, púrpura como las inyecciones de los brazos de su hermano, y sabe que estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por su maestra de pintura.

Por ella, por Kuina, podría escalar un monte santo y traerle la última flor del mundo, correr ida y vuelta la Gran Muralla China y vivir en una Cuaresma eterna, sin volver a probar bocado en su vida.

—_Voilà!_ —exclama ella. Las tostadas son preciosas en el sentido más puro de la palabra: cuadradas, con los cantos perfectos, empapadas en leche y barnizadas con oro puro—. _Pain perdu_ para el artista que marcará un antes y un después en la historia del arte. Espero que te gusten. 

Luffy se lleva el primer trozo a la boca y se siente como en primavera, cuando los árboles cogen fuerza y empiezan a echar flores.


	18. mujeres

Esa noche, en el cuartito, Sanji intenta tocarla, pero Pudding está cansada. Sus párpados hinchados apenas se tienen en pie.

—Hoy no, Sanji —tantas emociones, tanta ropa nueva, la ha dejado sin fuerzas.

—Perdona. A veces se me olvida que...

—Ya.

—¿Por qué no lo dejas?

—Ay, Sanji —musita Pudding—, ya veo que no lo entiendes. Yo estoy aquí porque un día, un hombre viejo y arrugado como una pasa dijo: quiero una virgen, y entonces la virgen fui yo. 

Sanji se imagina a la chica con un velo azul brillante y las palmas extendida hacia arriba, hacia el cielo, como esperando a que lluevan golosinas.

—¿Y qué con eso? —le apremia.

—Que una vez que te metes en esto no puedes salir.

—¿Por qué?

La chica se abraza a un cojín traído de Turquía.

—Porque todos los días veo mujeres que visten chaquetones de piel de zorro y calzan zapatos de lamé plateado y por un momento deseo ser como ellas, poder perder el tiempo cada mañana frente al armario eligiendo entre cientos de bolsos, grandes, pequeños, de cuero y con cadenas de oro... o entre cientos de blusas, que si con mangas abullonadas, que si jaretas en los puños... Ya sabes, Sanji, para ir _á la mode._ Y con este frío... creo que a mi pobre cuerpo, a mis pobres hombros, no les vendría mal unas solapas de pelo. Sin embargo, luego pienso: ¿y qué cambiaría eso? Hay mujeres que, aunque mi estado mejore, seguirán pasando frío en las calles; y mujeres que, tengan dinero o no, en sus casas seguirán siendo terriblemente desdichadas. En cambio, los hombres estáis todo el día preocupados por vuestro nombre, por vuestro honor. ¿Y nosotras, qué? Nooooo, eso da igual; ¡qué más da si me acuesto con una mujer para satisfacer mis carencias emocionales! Si el valor de una mujer es meramente potencial hasta que un hombre decide posar sus ojos en ella, ¿verdad? Sois todos unos orgullosos, unos egoístas. ¿A quién le pesa el hecho de saber que todas las noches se tira a una niña que debería estar en la calle jugando a la gallinita ciega? _Au cluguet, tiroluret, la soupe est chaude, la soupe est chaude, u cluguet, tiroluret, la soupe est chaude et colle à mon doué_. Por vuestra culpa me doy miedo yo misma, cuando mi propio pelo roza mi cuello sin querer; tengo el sueño ligero como una pluma, tengo pesadillas... Y luego pienso, yo les gusto a los hombres porque soy pequeñita, pero qué pasará cuándo sea mayor y me crezcan las caderas y la tripa y el pecho? ¿Entonces, qué? Entonces nadie me querrá, y terminaré en la calle siendo ya lo bastante mayorcita como para tener prohibido jugar a la gallinita ciega. 

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Sanji susurra:

—Yo puedo ayudarte.

—Oh, Sanji, por favor, no lo hagas —escupe Pudding—. No lo soportaría.

—Por lo menos, ¿me dejas intentarlo? ¿Puedo quedarme aquí a dormir? 

—No. Hoy quiero estar sola —Pudding suspira, como si en realidad ya no importase nada—. Me da igual que esta noche me hayas invitado al ballet; hoy me has decepcionado. No te debo nada. Ni a ti ni a ningún hombre. Cierra la puerta al salir, por favor.


	19. viaje

_Kuina, _

_En plena guerra se me ocurrió hacer un viaje._

_Ya sabes, para escapar de toda esa mierda, para no tener que verlo más. De haber podido, habría hecho como tú: me habría subido a un barco y me habría largado a vete tú a saber dónde, pero la cosa es que no tenía dinero. Ya sé, ya sé... Tú solías decirme que el dinero en realidad no valía nada, que tú y yo, mientras siguiésemos juntos, seríamos igual de felices en un zulo lleno de ratas que en una mansión de cuatro plantas. Y sin embargo, en esos momentos fue el puñetero dinero el único impedimento para aquello que podía hacerme feliz. Imagínate: podría haber ido a Estados Unidos, unirme a una mafia y hacerme rico. Pero nada._

_Así que en lugar de irme de viaje, volví con mi tío. Otra vez, derrotado, cabizbajo, allá iba Zoro con su peto vaquero y grasa negra hasta en las pestañas, a arreglar las bicicletas de los críos... _

_¿Y esta vez quien te ha roto el corazón? Se burlaba Perona. La vampira de ella, a veces me chupaba toda la energía y al mismo tiempo era la que, como un escupitajo en la cara, me devolvía las fuerzas; era Perona la que me bañaba con gel y champú después del trabajo con la ternura de una madre que acoge a su hijo muerto, la que me acariciaba la cabeza mientras me cantaba nanas hasta que me quedaba dormido. Cuatro esquinitas tiene mi cama, cuatro angelitos que me la guardan, dos a los pies, dos a la espalda... Y por las noches era yo el que me despertaba y la veía dormida a ella, con el rosario entre los pechos, las cuentas pasadas hasta la mitad, los labios medio abiertos, la lengua rosa, los dientes de arriba separaditos, como los de un conejo, y cinco lágrimas bajando por su mejilla. Cinco lágrimas, cuatro angelitos, tres colores primarios, dos niños agotados y una espada traspasándonos el alma: a ella, por vivir encerrada igual que las monjas; a mí, por encerrarme en vez de buscar la libertad, de buscarlo a él, a sus hojas amarillas, sus poemas sobre mi pelo, a esa Navidad en la que nos regalamos las miradas más sinceras del mundo entero… Cuántas decepciones, cuántos sueños rotos._

_A día de hoy sigo encerrado en París. Desayuno café, peregrino hasta Notre Dame para meter una moneda de oro en el cepillo y encender una velita, doy las gracias antes de cada comida y todos los días, sin falta, escucho basura como: ¿sabías que tu amigo, ese cocinero sasara, está ahora con una puta? Una puta. Sanji, quien taaanto sentido social y tanta conciencia de clase tenía, con una puta, y al parecer joven. Hay que joderse._

_Hay días en los que me despierto y me digo… Zoro, Zoro, tienes que avanzar otra casilla de mierda en este tablero de mierda para ganar este juego de mierda, ¿pero sabes qué? _

_Que a Sanji ya ni siquiera le importa Zoro. Sanji sabe dónde trabaja Zoro y no se pasa a saludarlo, así que, ¿qué más da lo que haga Zoro con su mierda de vida? Pero Jesús, volviéndose y mirándolo, echado en su cama como muerto, le dice: Ten ánimo, hijo; tu fe te ha salvado. Y Zoro se salva desde aquella hora._


	20. playa

El Día de Acción de Gracias Luffy y Kuina se pasan la mañana entera horneando pan de maíz y tarta de calabaza. Ella pone en el gramófono música de cabaret, la canción de Las Gaviotas, y dados de la mano, cantan juntos la letra entera, bailando descalzos sobre el suelo de la cocina.

Luego, sofocados, se sientan en la encimera, entre el rayo y el océano, a fumarse unos liados.

—Te está quedando muy bien —observa Kuina dando una calada—. Tu cuadro me recuerda a demasiadas cosas, y sin embargo es algo que nunca he visto antes. ¿Como es eso posible?

Luffy se encoge de hombros.

—Ya casi está terminado. Unos detalles más en las olas, un poco de barniz y listo.

—¿Qué pintarás después?

—Ni idea —responde Luffy—. Hay muchos paisajes que me gustaría dibujar. La playa, pero de noche; la playa, pero vacía; la playa, pero con nubes de tormenta a cierta distancia; la playa, pero por la tarde, cuando el mar está tranquilo y el cielo se vuelve extraño...

—Necesitarías muchos colores para eso.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué nombre le vas a poner?

—Al principio quería ponerle algo bonito, ya sabes, algo poético... Pero creo que al final voy a llamarlo Playa Princesita del Mar, que es así como se llama la playa.

Kuina sonríe, recogiéndose en pelo en una coleta.

—Queda bien. A mí me hace pensar en una sirena infanta, con la piel vacía y el pelo rosa.

—Pues a mí me recuerda a una hawaiana.

Se quedan un rato en silencio, cada uno a su cigarro, mirando el cuadro con atención. Kuina baja un brazo, con un hilo de humo saliendo entre sus dedos, y lanza un suspiro contra el techo.

—Tendríamos que haber ido a la misa a dar las gracias por las cosechas —piensa lánguidamente—. Vergüenza debería darnos.

—Gracias al cielo —comenta Luffy—. Y al sol y a la lluvia, por su esfuerzo y colaboración.

—No hay de qué —dice Kuina—, en el nombre del tiempo.

Siguiendo el juego, Luffy se pone en pie de un salto.

—Y gracias a las olas del mar por traer tesoros y escoria y por romper las rocas hasta hacerlas arena; gracias, porque ahora tenemos playas.

—¡No hay de qué! —exclama Kuina sonriente, saltando a sus brazos— En el nombre de las olas.

Ver aquella arena del cuadro le recordaba al alba desde la ventana de la buhardilla, a la piel de esa modelos rusas, como noches blancas, o a cuando bajaba a jugar a la nieve a la plaza en la que le cortaron la cabeza a María Antonieta, pálida y fatigada. Qué bonito.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Kuina agarra a Luffy de la cara y lo besa. Tras el beso, rápido, torpe, el chico abre los ojos lentamente y la mira como si acabara de despertar de un sueño.

No hay de qué, en el nombre de la playa.


	21. boudin

—¡Suéltame!

El bajo de la falda de Pudding ondea por encima sus calcetines blancos cuando se retuerce en mitad de la calle. Sanji la tiene agarrada de la muñeca.

—Ya casi hemos llegado.

—¡Pero quiero dormir! —gimotea ella— ¿Adónde me llevas?

—A un restaurante.

—¡No tengo hambre! ¡Tengo sueño!

—Me da igual, ¿vale? ¡Me da igual! Y haz el favor de colaborar un poco —grita Sanji.

Sigue tirando de ella hasta que llegan al restaurante. Los insultos de Pudding hacia el rubio (¡tonto! ¡bruto! ¡caraculo!) alarman al jefe de cocina, que se queda de una pieza cuando ve a su nieto con una joven de la mano en la puerta de la entrada.

—Creía que te había dejado bien claro que no quería ver tu cara ni la del camarero ese por aquí. ¡Nunca más! —aulla Zeff.

—No es lo que parece.

—¡Largo!

Sanji suspira.

—Ella es Charlotte Pudding —el viejo quiere decir algo, pero Sanji se le adelanta—. Antes de que empieces a gruñir, escucha esto que te digo: ya sé que tengo prohibido estar por aquí. Vengo sólo para traértela. Charlotte Pudding quiere ser cocinera, ¿verdad que sí?

—¿Es eso cierto? —pregunta Zeff, cruzándose de brazos y mirando con flagrante dulzura la diadema de la joven.

Así que para eso me ha traído aquí, piensa Pudding, a la que se le han puesto las mejillas rojas como la grana.

—No... Bueno, sí —dice muy nerviosas—, ¡pero tampoco tengo mucha experiencia! Me gustaría aprender a cocinar. Aprendo rápido. He sido siempre muy resuelta, desde pequeña —Zeff arruga una ceja al escuchar esto, pues la chica ante sus ojos no debe tener más de quince años—. Mi madama está gordísima, anda todo el día con un hambre voraz, suele decir, sí, como es... ah, sí, que tiene un hambre que me come a Cristo por los pies. Ella come mucho, dulces sobretodo: barritas de almendra, escudos bañados en chocolate, cajas enteras de pastas de té, panettones, trufas de caramelo, tartas de músico, roscones de reyes, palmeras, tartaletas, pralines... Así que lo mas seguro es que se muera pronto, cuando el azúcar termine por taponar sus arterias.

Big Mom, sin embargo, seguía gozando de buena salud, pues a pesar de sus malos hábitos había ido sobreviviendo y ahora era más vieja que el catarro. Pudding se preguntaba cuánto más iría a vivir.

—¿Qué te parece? —pregunta Sanji.

—Pediré que le hagan un delantal a medida —responde el jefe simplemente.

De vuelta al cuartito, Pudding no deja de saltar y gritar, dando saltos de alegría.

—¡Un delantal a medida! ¡Para mí! ¿Sabes lo que significa, Sanji? ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? No más pintalabios ni corsés. Tendré un trabajo honrado, al calor de los fogones, y nadie tendrá por qué mirarme... ¡Qué felicidad! —con los ojos anegados en lágrimas de palo dulce, la joven se lanza melodramaticamente a los brazos de Sanji, que la atrapa en el aire por la cintura y la gira y gira y gira— ¡Mi príncipe! Me has salvado.

Sanji sonríe, porque en realidad ha sido al revés.


	22. acción de gracias

_Kuina,_

_Por si preguntas, nuestro Acción de Gracias fue una mierda. _

_Le tocó a la pobre Perona cocinar, en parte porque ni Mihawk ni yo sabíamos cocinar, en parte porque ella era la única mujer en casa y eso se supone que era lo que tenía que hacer: cocinar, igual que un artista está destinado a hacer obras de arte y un negado como yo está condenado a fracasar en los estudios y terminar haciendo trabajos manuales._

_Mihawk no dijo nada durante la cena, yo no quería hablar y Perona, imagino, estaba demasiado asustada para romper ese silencio, así que cenamos callados y serios, como siempre._

_El cocinerucho solía decir que si en una comida lo único que se hacía era comer, algo iba mal._

_¡Y tanto que iba mal! No es que me guste hablar (escribir) de ello, pero a veces veces el tío pegaba a Perona. Y aunque eso la dolía y la hacía llorar, ella lloraba tan bajito que de no tenerla a mi lado temblando por los sollozos que sacudían con violencia su pequeño cuerpo, yo nunca habría sabido que lloraba._

_—Lo odio —rugió contra la almohada después de la cena._

_—¿Quieres escuchar algo gracioso que le haría enfadar? —dije yo cegado por la rabia, medio en broma y medio en serio— Me gusta un chico. Sí, sí… un chico, dos años mayor pero igual de hombre que yo._

_Perona me miró con la cara consumida por el llanto._

_—No sabía que te gustarán los hombres —exclamó. _

_—Yo tampoco lo sabía hasta que lo conocí._

_—¿Y es guapo? —preguntó ella._

_—Supongo —respondí yo._

_Y Perona, muy pesada, tan dispuestas a invadirme con sus saltitos y alegrías, insistió._   
  
_—¡Ay, Zoro, pero dime algo más! Es que no me lo esperaba…_

_Pero yo no quería hablar de Sanji, porque Sanji era un cocinero rubio y todo el barrio conocía a un cocinero rubio, así que empecé a decir:_

_—Pues es delgado... y fuma mucho... siempre anda así... con un cigarro entre los dedos... y las manos... —la cogí de las suyas, tibias y temblorosa como un par de palomas blancas—, las manos le tiemblan de tomar tanto café... y del frío, porque él siempre tiene frío... y tú sabes que a algunas personas les deja de correr la sangre por el frío, ¿no? pues él le pasa justo eso, que las manos le cambian de color y se le ponen blancas, rojas, azules... pero cuando me roza la cara, o me pone una mano en la espalda para pegarme el hielo, a mí me da igual todo, porque sus dedos son largos y celestes, y cuando me toca para acariciarme, para besarme, para empujarme y pegarme, te juro, Perona, te juro por Dios que me da igual, porque es como rozar el cielo. _

_—Oh —musitó ella, aún con sus manos entre las mías—. Ese cocinero te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?_

_Yo asentí con un cabeceo; ¿qué otra cosa podía decir? _

_—¿Y cómo es…? ya sabes, ¿estar con alguien? Es que, bueno —Persona se encogió de hombros; un gesto que hacía mucho cuando tenía miedo o vergüenza—, yo nunca he tenido a nadie. _

_—Es... una sensación agradable —respondí. Y era verdad._

_Pero si las cosas se tuercen, ya sabes, Kuina, ya sabes tú lo que pasa; que todo se vuelve una mierda. El día y la noche se juntan, la calle donde fuiste criado parece distinta, más fea, más sucia; es como tener una pesadilla que dura los años que has vivido y te quedan por vivir._


	23. vacaciones

Muchos artistas piensan que la felicidad nunca es poética, y siempre se expresa con poca provocación de pensamiento. Un artista puede sentirse orgulloso de su capacidad para sentir tristeza y expresarla, pero sabe que, la felicidad, por muy buena que sea, dura un instante, como un orgasmo; la tristeza, en cambio, se vuelve soportable y deja de existir una vez te acostumbras a ella, y nunca se aparta de tu lado.

Con los brazos extendidos sobre las sábanas, igual que un ángel, Kuina abre la boca, gime su nombre y deja escapar un último aliento.

—Estoy bastante satisfecha con mi vida en este momento —dice sonriendo.

Luffy se inclina sobre ella y la besa.

Y ahora, ¿qué?

Podrían hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, o separarse, o casarse, o retirarse igual que un par de santo al desierto, a vivir a base de oasis e iguanas. A Luffy no le importaría. Se siente tan a gusto con Kuina, que se conformaría con dormir al sofá (porque la cama es demasiado pequeña para dos) cada vez que se acuesta con ella. Su vientre pálido vibrando debajo de sus yemas, su boca abierta... le gustaría confesarle que la ama, pero decir ese tipo de cosas en voz alta resulta siempre demasiado difícil.

Pasan el día en la cama, acurrucados el uno en el otro, hasta que llega la noche y la luna está rancia y el cielo sembrado de estrellas y ellos no tienen sueño, porque llevan todo el día dormitando.

—Estoy tan a gusto aquí —dice Luffy mirándola; sus ojos son oscuros, rebosantes de pestañas legañosas—... que no quiero volver a casa.

—Pues quédate —susurra Kuina.

—Mi abuelo debe de estar preguntándose dónde ando —dice Luffy incorporándose—. Si no doy señales de vida durante mucho tiempo, se pone como loco. Tiene miedo de que mi hermano se muera.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí —dice Luffy, encogiéndose de hombros como si nada—. A Ace, en realidad, le da igual morirse.

Las incoherencias que decía cuando llegaba a casa borracho excedían lo bizarro, lo muerto que parecía cuando se drogaba daba miedo. Ver morir a alguien podía ser aterrador, pero la muerte de uno mismo no era nada.

Y, al igual que había amores que no eran amores, también había personas que no eran personas, sino tormentas que nacían para destruir su bienestar y todo lo de su alrededor, quién sabe por qué.

Luffy se viste en silencio y se va. Kuina se asoma a la ventana y desde ahí arriba le manda un beso. Luffy se ríe. Te quiero, silabea Kuina; algún día tendrá el valor suficiente para decírselo en voz alta, pero hasta entonces lo único que hace es agitar una mano hasta que Luffy se pierde en la oscuridad. Y aquello encapsula perfectamente la compasión humana.


	24. montparnasse

—Pudding —jadea Sanji; ha llegado corriendo al restaurante y la chica, que está en su turno de trabajo, no espera su visita—. Pudding, tengo que decirte algo.

La chica retira lentamente el molde con forma de estrella de la masa, preguntándose, asustada, si ese loco enamorado va a pedirle matrimonio.  
Pero Sanji simplemente dice:

—Lo he visto.

—¿A quién?

—¿A quién va a ser? —se impacienta el hombre, y la zarandea como a una pequeña maraca— ¡Al camarero!

—¿Roronoa? —pregunta Pudding.

—¡Al artista! ¡Al vigilante! ¡Al mecánico! ¡Sí, maldita sea, a Zoro Roronoa! Lo he visto en el mercado de Montparnasse. Ese imbécil raspamonedas, estaba más perdido que un piojo en una peluca.

Entre los puestos de antigüedades, parecía estar buscando algo febrilmente, pero no lo encontraba. Él siempre tan lento, tan olvidadizo; por eso mismo no podría ser cocinero, pensó Sanji al verlo. En la cocina uno tenía que pensar rápido, ser dinámico, saber improvisar por si algo salía mal, y salvo en contadas ocasiones (aquella vez que se le lanzó encima para besarlo, o cuando le tiró el jarrón de flores a la cabeza), Zoro siempre se contenía.

—¿Le has dicho algo? —pregunta Pudding.

—No —dice Sanji—. No, por Dios. No me he atrevido a llamarlo, y de haberlo hecho, probablemente me hubiese estrangulado ahí mismo, delante de todos.

—Los hombres —sonríe la chica abriendo el horno para meter las galletas— tenéis el pecho inflamado de orgullo. Seguro que él también te ha visto y, como tú, a preferido no saludarte —cierra la puerta del horno y se gira para mirarlo, con los ojos achinados— Pero tú querías saludarlo, ¿verdad? ¡Sí, sí, no hagas así con la cabeza! Si no, no hubieses venido hasta aquí corriendo para contármelo.

Lo cierto es que, después de encontrárselo, Sanji se había quedado mirando al chico, ansioso, maravillado, casi como si se le hubiese aparecido la Virgen. Contempló, envuelto en un sopor romántico, la fuerte figura de Zoro, que sobresalía entre la gente: su torso tallado bajo aquella camisa sucia, con los primeros botones desabrochados; su rostro perfil, duro y moreno; los tres pendientes de la oreja, que antes le parecían calderilla y en ese momento, en aquel mercado de pulgas lleno de esnobs y artistas de poca monta, resultaron más exuberantes que el oro mismo.

A Sanji le vino a la mente aquella frase de esa escritora de Neuilly-sur-Seine: somos más grandes que Montparnasse por la visión de nosotros mismos, de las cosas, de los niveles.

—Supongo que tienes razón —musita el cocinero, y una expresión de melancolía le deforma la cara —Pero es que yo hice las cosas tan mal, _ma petite fille._.. Si él me hubiese hecho lo mismo que yo le hice, jamás me perdonaría.

Pudding, que parece un pastelito de fresa con su su nuevo delantal a medida, rosa y con los bordes festoneado como nata montada, se queda mirando a aquel hombre rubio, triste, desconocido.

—Sanji —le dice con cariño, y no con el cariño falso que utilizaba como puta, cuando él venía a su cuartito a buscar consuelo, sino con el cariño de una madre—, pero es que Zoro y tú sois muy diferentes. A Zoro se le ve muy buen chico. Creo que todo daño que haya hecho, a ti o a cualquier otro, es inintencionado. De verdad, créeme, existe gente así.

—¿Tú crees? —pregunta el rubio.

—¡Claro que sí! Y luego están las personas como tú, que aunque se empeñen en hacerlo todo bien, la gente les sigue tratando mal, por eso tienen el corazón comprimido, quieto, como un peñasco de hielo sucio.

La niña tenía razón: Sanji debía aprender a perdonar y perdonarse.


	25. viento

_Kuina,_

_¡No te vas a creer lo que me acaba de pasar! Resulta que estaba en el mercado de Montparnasse, tan tranquilo, buscando un vestido para el cumpleaños de Perona, cuando de repente he girado la cabeza, más o menos noventa grados, y entonces lo he visto: Sanji, el maldito cocinerucho, más rubio y delgado que nunca._

_Me he acordado de la primera (y única) vez que me ofreció un cigarrillo, y de golpe, mágicamente, se me ha venido el nombre a la cabeza igual que un letrero iluminado: Gauloises. Al verlo, he recordado que fumaba cigarrillos Gauloises, que su traje de cocinero era blanco y sus ojos, grises. He recordado la manera en la que se sentaba sobre las cajas vacías, enfadado, maldiciendo por lo bajo como si el Zeff le hubiese mandado al rincón de pensar. Y también me he acordado del poemilla que escribió sobre mi pelo como regalo de Navidad._

_Creo que he sido duro con él, Kuina, porque conmigo él se portó mal, sí, muy mal, pero durante los años que estuvo en el restaurante, Sanji fue un sol, un sol lleno de vida y cariño que, derramando palabras bonitas sobre mi pecho, terminó por derretir mi alma. Cómo imitaba a esos poetas adictos al vino, cómo se paseaba entre las mesas como el viento y me abrazaba por la espalda; a lo cual yo respondía con un manotazo que él, tan ligero, esquivaba para abrirse paso de nuevo entre mis brazos, desencadenando un ataque de besos y _ _empujones_ _._

_Y ahora, a _ _falta_ _ de su cuerpo, lloro por nada y reboso ternura: contigo, con Perona, con Mihawk. _ _Quiero_ _volver_ _ a los _ _días_ _ de _ _invierno_ _, para que él me tienda una mano y yo pueda bailar _ _por_ _ su causa y _ _cometer_ _ lo irreparable. Cuando lo he visto, me he dado cuenta de que nuestro amor y odio, nuestras burlas y bromas de mal gusto, engaños y traiciones, no me ha endurecido, sino que han sido como pequeños trocitos de leña que han encendido una lumbre._

_Sé que en las cartas anteriores dije que quería retirarme del mundo, change d'air, porque tenía el corazón destrozado. Ahora, sin embargo, después de haberme encontrado con el cocinero, ya me siento más seguro de las cosas de mi alrededor._

_Y es que en estos meses me he dado cuenta de que escribir una carta es como monologar con uno mismo._

_Cuando he vuelto a mirar, con el mayor disimulo posible, su esbelta sombra ya no estaba ahí; y la angustia por volver a verlo me ha seguido hasta casa, durante el trabajo y la hora de la cena. Quiero volver a ver al cocinero, quiero volver a tener su torso desnudo, grácil, entre mis brazos; la curva de su _ _cuello_ _ en mi boca; el raso de los huesos de su cadera contra los míos. Escribo como un loco, estoy desesperado. Siento que si no vuelvo a verlo, voy a romper algo._

_Lo dejo todo escrito: quiero volver a ver a Sanji, porque lo quiero, sí, lo quiero, lo quiero y lo quiero; lo _ _quiero_ _ de la misma manera, tan fuerte, tan pura, que te quise a ti, y estoy metido en un gran _ _lío_ _ y esto ya es _ _irreparable_ _._


	26. primavera

El final del verano se acerca de puntillas. Luffy termina _Playa Princesita del mar _y prepara otros cuadros para su colección. Kuina sigue siendo su maestra de dibujo, por lo que, sin perder las buenas costumbres, cada mañana camina hasta su casa. Gravita hacia ella, la besa en los labios. Tienen, en el sentido más puro de la palabra, momentos de ternura e intimidad, en la cama, sobre la encimera de la cocina y en el estudio de pintura.

Cuando trabajan juntos, cada uno a un lado del caballete, es como estar en un mundo distante.

Kuina prepara café y ya no le queda negro. Luffy la mira verter sal en la punta de una fresa y llevársela a la boca, la observa bailar en su camisón amarillo, y la exquisita palidez de sus pies descalzos, deslizándose por encima de las baldosas, enfatizan lo inalcanzable que en su día le pareció Kuina, tan guapa, tan lista, para un ser humano común como lo era él: Luffy, el chico del sombrero de paja desgajado y callos en los dedos por agarrar mal el pincel.

Todos los días se pregunta si algo puede superar ese momento (las tostadas francesas del desayuno, las horas de dibujo, las meriendas en playa, viendo el atarceder), y al principio parece que no, que nada puede superar ese momento, hasta que, de repente, vuelve a ocurrir algo mejor. Supone que eso es estar enamorado: la elección y mezcla tan valiente de colores, el aroma a fruta y a fiesta, las esbeltas sombras de sus cuerpos en la arena, y cómo el cielo va cambiando gradualmente.

—Mira la luna —le dice Kuina, y Luffy vuelve los ojos al cielo—. No, ahí no. Mira la luna brillando en el mar.

—Es como un agujero blanco abriéndose en las olas —observa Luffy.

—¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de las cosas de color blanco? —empieza a decir ella— Que no sabes si están pintadas o descoloridas.

Cada segundo a su lado es taumatúrgico.

Kuina guarda todas las cartas de Zoro en el fondo del cajón, atadas con un cordel, todas juntitas, desde la primera en la que el pobre Zoro decía que tenía un gran enredo y describía los cinco dedos de cada mano del cocinero hasta la última en la que rezaba a Dios volver con él. ¡Cómo habían cambiado las cosas!

Pero un día, Kuina deja de recibir cartas de su parte. Y preocupada, comienza a preguntarse cada día, a cada rato, qué habrá sido de ese tonto: puede que sea porque ya se ha cansado de ella, de su silencio y mordaces misivas de vuelta, o puede que, simplemente, guiado por el sentimiento de su inocencia, haya hecho caso a su corazón.

Llega el otoño. La Tierra sigue girando alrededor del Sol. El invierno es duro. El crisantemo pierde su azul y parece que va a morir.

Pero finalmente, vuelven a salir las flores, y Kuina no puede evitar acordarse de aquella redondilla.

—¿Recuerdas, Luffy? —le dice, mientras pintan— _Crece sobre su cabeza, con las lluvias reverdece, musgo brillante y verde, llega con la primavera._

Los dos se ríen. Después, siguen trabajando.


	27. bicicleta

Sanji camina por la acera arrastrando una renqueante bicicleta. Es sábado por la mañana.

Está muy nervioso. Para la ocasión, se ha puesto su abrigo de día con cuello de piel y olor a tabaco.

Según cuentan por el barrio, Zoro Roronoa ha vivido una gran transición: desde que vive bajo la tutela de su tío, ha pasado de ser un _kamikaze_ que quería estrellarse contra la Iglesia a un creyente que va a misa todos los domingos.

Por el contrario, él sigue siendo el mismo; ya no es cocinero como tal, pero sigue preparando comida y fumando como una chimenea. Ha estado pensando seriamente en su vida y ha decidido que ya es hora de hacer algo. Para empezar, recortarse el bigote y volver a instalarse con un empleo fijo. Pero antes...

Entra en el taller de Fosses Saint Marcel. Atisba a ver, tras el mostrador, la espalda moldeada de Zoro, que batallea contra el motor de un viejo coche.

—Traigo esta bicicleta para arreglar —dice Sanji a modo de saludo.

Entonces el mecánico asoma la cabeza, y se miran. Con las mejillas y la frente brillando de grasa y sudor, Zoro parece una bestia cuando camina hacia el mostrador.

—Aquí no se puede fumar —le dice con antipatía, como ya es habitual, pero con esas pintas de minero Sanji no se lo puede tomar en serio.

—Quiero que sea de color rosa chillón —explica el rubio.

—He dicho que no se puede fumar en el taller.

—La quiero bien equipada, con un cubrecadenas y un reflector trasero.

Zoro suspira; discutir contra Sanji ha sido siempre una batalla perdida.

—Le pondré unos frenos nuevos y unas bielas de acero —dice.

—También quiero que tenga un sillín de piel —continua Sanji.

—¿Algo más? —pregunta Zoro exasperado.

—Sí: quiero una cesta delantera y unos puños de goma a juego con el sillín. Ah, y una bocina. Una bocina que suene muy alto, sí.

Zoro lo mira agudamente.

—Es que es un regalo —agrega Sanji—, para una amiga.

—¿Quieres entonces que también le ponga un lazo?

Colocado en el borde de los labios y agarrado con los dientes, el cigarro del rubio es una pequeña mota de fuego entre los dos. Hay un sentimiento violento de hostilidad entre ellos. Sanji da una nerviosa calada y responde:

—No es necesario.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Sí.

—Estará lista para la semana que viene —dice Zoro, y se pone de nuevo a trabajar.

Inmóvil, Sanji se queda mirando su espalda. Así que esto es todo, piensa con decepción. Sin embargo, antes de irse, se gira y dice:

—Mira, ¿sabes lo que te digo? Ya sé que he sido el causante de tu daño, ya sé que me consideras tu enemigo. Podría dejarte en paz, podría dejarte rehacer tu vida. Vivir sin ti, ¡por supuesto que puedo! Se me podrían haber ocurrido mil cosas mejores que venir aquí perdiendo el culo, pero no quiero.

—Te lo agradezco —musita Zoro sin girarse.

—Es la pura y santa verdad. 

—Te creo, Sanji.

Dicho con su voz, su nombre le suena extraño.

—Zoro.

—Qué.

—Mírame.

Zoro tiene ojos de ópalo cuando lo mira.

—Lo siento —dice Sanji.


	28. manos

_Kuina_,

_Cuando volví a hablar con el cocinero (qué torpe fui) sentí una especie... una especie de... ¿no teníamos nosotros una palabra estratégica para eso? Tristeza. Sueño. Algo así. Cuándo nos reunimos con una persona de la que llevamos mucho tiempo separados... ¿cómo es, cómo es? Retrouvaille; eso es: retrouvaille, un reencuentro tenso e incómodo._

_Las emociones me hacen sentir a disgusto, tú lo sabes bien. Los primeros meses que estuvimos saliendo juntos quería morirme: la dificultad de comportarme como una persona normal ante tu mirada, lo pequeño que me sentía cuando me contemplabas desde arriba, sonriente; tus deseos de que fuese más cariñoso, me anulaban como persona completamente._

_Yo no soy cariñoso, ni artista. Soy mecánico._

_Hasta que llegaste tú, con todo ese rollo bohemio, los colores, nadie me había dibujado. No dejabas de repetir que nunca habías visto una piel como la mía: piel morena de un mestizo español. A lo mejor no tuvimos una buena despedida, pero sí tuvimos un bonito comienzo de historia. Dijiste que querías hacer un retrato mío (tu pelo es muy fauvista, ¿sabes?), frente a Femme au chapeau (ya he recordado el nombre) y llevabas un caftán y un monedero muy pequeño. Sueño a menudo con ése día. Y con el zumo con pulpa, y aquella esfinge con la que me acosté (aunque no me acuerde bien de su cara)._

_También sueño mucho con Navidad._

_—Hace un frío de nieve —solía decir el cocinero. Temblaba, sosteniendo el cigarro entre sus dedos._

_—No sé qué frío es ése —decía yo._

_—Pues el que hace ahora —decía él._

_El cocinero y yo, a decir verdad, no empezamos con buen pie._

_Pero a mí me gustaba mucho estar con él. De hecho, después de nuestra conversación en el taller, fui a buscarle. Al parecer había alquilado un camarote en Boulevard Raspail. Llamé, nada; cuando entré, la puerta estaba abierta. Sobre una pequeña mesa había con una jarra, un poco de pan y una manzana. "¡Con una manzana quiero sorprender a París!", dijo Cézanne una vez._

_—¿Sanji? —Estaba de espaldas, respirando profundamente. Al acercarme descubrí su aroma, pero no lo toqué; la latente amenaza que yo representaba a su lado, un ángel acostado, no lo asustó ni lo más mínimo cuando se dio la vuelta._

_—¿Zoro? —murmuró, medio ido, con los mechones rubios cayendo sobre su frente como pinceladas sueltas— ¿Eres tú, Zoro? Ven, acuéstate aquí conmigo._

_Me quité la ropa delante suyo y me tumbé a su lado. La cama era para una persona, pero él me hizo un hueco._

_Recuerdo aquella vez, en nuestro camarote, que yo leía y tú, de mientras, pintabas a una pareja desnuda. La mujer tenía nombre de animal (¿Kiwi? ¿Koala? Qué sé yo) y el hombre, del movimiento republicano, una quemadura rosa en la cara._

_—¿Cuál crees que es la parte más bonita del cuerpo de una mujer? —me preguntaste mientras pintabas, como si estuviéramos solos en la habitación._

_—Las clavículas —dije sin pensármelo dos veces. _

_—Los pechos —respondió el modelo inmediatamente—. Los pechos guardan calor en su interior, de ellos obtienen alimento los niños al nacer._

_—Son perfectos en su forma de cúpula —continuaste tú—, dos medallones, uno a cada lado del cuerpo, como un escudo de amor y carne._

_La modelo se rió, y luego preguntó:_

_—¿Y la parte más bonita del cuerpo de un hombre?_

_—La espalda, sin duda —respondiste, y seguidamente me miraste con una estúpida sonrisa— ¿Y tú, Zoro? ¿Cuál crees que la parte más bonita del cuerpo de un hombre?_

_—No lo sé, Kuina; sigue dibujando._

_Sanji, con medio rostro hundido contra la almohada (un fondo blanco que le da aspecto de príncipe; retrato pictórico) presiona su pulgar contra mi frente y se ríe. Cuándo hacía eso, o lo del aire en el cuello, me ponía hecho una furia, pero esta vez no, porque por fin estamos juntos, enmarcados dentro de un mismo espacio que resulta ser un pequeño colchón con una horrible funda de flores._

_—Voy a seguir durmiendo, ¿vale? —dice, y me da la espalda._

_Yo lo abrazo del vientre, frío y duro cómo una lápida._

_Si me preguntas ahora, Kuina, te diría que la parte más bonita del cuerpo de un hombre va desde la nunca, donde presiono con los labios, hasta el cuello, que acaricio con los dedos, dedos con resto de gasolina. _

_Disfrutando enormemente de la respiración de Sanji, m_ _is manos van desde su cuello hasta los hombros; de los hombros al pecho; del pecho, las paso por la base de su columna, justo hasta donde su tronco se asienta, y de la cadera, deslizo mi mano hasta la parte interna del muslo._

_—Tienes las manos heladas —dice Sanji._

_—Pues como las tuyas._

_Sanji tiene las manos surcadas de venas, como las mías. Manos de cocinero, manos de mecánico. Nos besamos, después de mucho tiempo._

_—¿Trêve? —susurra Sanji._

_—Trêve _ _—digo, y sonrío._

_Es la primera vez que dormimos juntos. Si seguimos bien, esta vez sin cometer errores, buscaremos un piso para los dos, y yo ahorraré para comprarme una Harley, para que podamos ir en moto a donde queramos, y él me diga, señalando el cielo, siempre tan pedante y listillo, que lo que hay en la parte de arriba del mapa es el Norte, y lo que está abajo es el Sur._

_Y listo._


End file.
